


morning shower routines

by jennycaakes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Showers, four times plus one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennycaakes/pseuds/jennycaakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times Monty sees Miller in the dorm showers, plus the one time Miller sees Monty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning shower routines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swishywillow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swishywillow/gifts).



_one._

Monty had been dreading college dorm showers for… ever. Gym showers in middle and high school had been bad enough, full of his stupid pre-teen hormones. But college dorm showers? Jesus help him. 

So he woke up before the sun even rose and snuck down the hallway to the showers. He paused in the doorway when he heard a shower running and internally groaned. Monty knew realistically, on a floor with 60 residents, that he was _going_  to have to shower at the same time as someone else. But, like, couldn’t the universe give him a break for once in his life?

With a deep breath Monty entered the bathroom. A smile he couldn’t fight quirked to his lips when he heard half-singing half-humming coming from whoever was showering. _mmm… part of that world… hmmmm… up where they walk… up where they run…_

“Hello?” Monty called. The hum-singing stopped immediately. Someone stuck their head out into the walkway, scanning until he found Monty. The way the showers were set up where like giant tiled cubes that only went up to the shoulders with the shower head up higher. Which meant they’d be able to see each other as they showered. And, God dammit, universe, why did he have to be cute? “Nice song,” Monty said.

The boy’s face quirked into a smile. “Didn’t think anyone else would shower at 4 in the morning,” he responded before returning to his shower. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Monty said, which was followed by echoing laughter from the boy. “Monty,” he added, starting off for his own shower.

“Miller,” the boy responded.

* * *

_two._

Back muscles back muscles back muscles back muscles back muscles back muscles back muscles back muscles back muscles back muscles back muscles back muscles back muscles back muscles back muscles back muscles back–

“Monty?” Monty forced his gaze up, over Miller’s toned shoulders, to meet Miller’s eyes. He was smiling. There was a dollop of soap on Miller’s neck that wasn’t going anywhere. “You hear me?”

“Uh, what?”

Miller shook his head, still smiling, before asking again, “Do you have face wash I can borrow?” Monty ducked down in his square to rifle through his various bottles to find his face wash. “Mine ran out and I haven’t been to the store yet.” Monty found his the bottle and tossed it in Miller’s direction who caught it easily. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Monty went back to shampooing his hair, turning around completely so he wasn’t caught staring again. Suddenly there was a bright laugh from Miller and Monty looked over his shoulder to find Miller lathering his face. “What?” Monty asked.

“It tingles,” Miller responded. Monty’s lips pulled into a smile as Miller ducked back under the stream of water to wash the soap from his face, pushing the dollop of soap from his neck down his shoulders as well. God, he had a nice back. He had a nice everything.

Okay! Well, Monty hadn’t seen _everything_. He wasn’t a pervert for crying out loud. But everything he _had_  seen was nice so he had no reason to believe the things he _hadn’t_  seen were also nice. 

He needed to find a new time to shower.

* * *

 _three_.

Monty ducked into the bathroom at 4:30 in the morning, both relieved and disappointed that Miller wasn’t there. He went to work, cranking the shower on full heat before removing his clothes and stepping in. 

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and Monty turned to see Miller entering. He was sweaty. Like, _sweaty_. His clothes were sticking to him in the most magnificent ways and Monty felt like he was twenty seconds away from keeling over at the sight of him.

“Hey,” Miller said with a grin.

“Did you–gym?” Monty asked.

Miller laughed. The sound was magical. “The gym’s not open at four in the morning, Monty.” Monty nodded as though that had answered his question. “I went on a run,” he continued. 

“At four in the morning?”

“Wakes me up,” he answered. Monty didn’t understand, but Jesus he wasn’t complaining either.

He watched (discreetly!) as Miller pulled his shirt up and over his head causing every muscle in his back to move. His arms were toned too, so okay maybe he went _running_  at four in the morning but he went to the gym at some other time because arms didn’t just _look_  like that. And then he stepped from his shorts and–wow, his _calves_ –tossed them with his shirt, and then stepped from his boxers (boxer-briefs, actually, Monty truly felt blessed) before adding them to the pile as well. And seriously, was it legal for someone to have an ass that nice?

Miller stepped into the shower across from Monty’s and turned the water on, sighing as the hot water pelted his skin. It was a sound that should be reserved for bedrooms and not showers because it felt too unholy for Monty to hear in this context. 

He had to finish showering as fast as he could. 

* * *

 _four_.

Monty had only been in the shower for a few minutes, making small talk with Nathan Miller in the shower stall beside him, when Jasper stumbled into the bathroom. 

He looked delightfully sleepy. Jasper’s thick hair was rumpled, he almost always had bedhead even when he wasn’t asleep, and he wouldn’t stop rubbing his eyes. “Monty,” he whined. “Your alarm is _still_  going off.”

“Just snooze it,” Monty said. Jasper whined again. “Jas,” Monty said with a laugh. “You know my password. Just turn it off.”

“I _forgot it_.” He was pouting and bouncing on his feet as though the energy was seeping out of him. “I’m tired Monty,” he whined, again, dragging out Monty’s name. Monty relayed the numbers to him and Jasper nodded. “Mmmmmm night.” Monty laughed, shaking his head at his friend who hurried from the bathroom back to their room to shut off Monty’s alarm. 

Miller was quiet a few minutes before asking, “That your boyfriend?”

Monty spun around to look at Miller. There wasn’t malice in his voice, or a joke, there was sincerity. Monty and Jasper had gotten the joke a million times (which wasn’t helpful for Monty who was _actually_  gay unlike Jasper) and usually it was mean spirited. But the way Miller asked, it was a real question. He wanted to know.

“Roommate,” Monty answered. “We grew up together, he’s basically my brother.” 

Miller nodded, massaging his scalp with soap. “Do you have one?” he asked.

“A boyfriend?”

“Mm-hm.”

Monty made some sort of face, shaking his head. “Every guy in this school is at least a solid eight,” Monty answered, “and I’m a solid four. So–no.” Miller’s lips tugged into a smile before he laughed. “Add in the extreme dedication to robotics and it knocks me down to a three.” Miller laughed again, shaking his head. “Do you?”

“Nah,” he answered, still smiling. “Bryan didn’t like distance.” 

“Sorry.”

Miller shrugged, ducking his head back under the shower stream. “I’m not.”

* * *

_\+ one._

Miller had a thing for collarbones. You want to know who had really nice collar bones? Monty Green had really nice collarbones, that’s who. 

He was so fucking cute and he had no idea. He rated himself a three. A _three_! Miller wanted to shout at him then, list off every reason (physical and personality wise) why he was _at least_  a nine. But, he’d learned Monty was into guys, so he called it a win anyway. 

Just as Miller was getting ready to get undressed Monty strode into the bathroom, his little carrier of shampoos and such in his right hand as he rubbed his eyes with his left. Miller wondered why he woke up so early to shower. Once he learned that Monty didn’t even have classes until the afternoon. But Miller wasn’t complaining. 

Monty greeted him with a tiny smile that made Miller’s chest warm before saying, “Morning.”

“Good morning,” Miller answered. He had a great run this morning, it made him feel braver. And he’d been trying to work up the courage to be an idiot for weeks now. “I have a question for you,” he finally said. _Please don’t make this weird,_ he thought. Monty arched an eyebrow at him, still rubbing at his eyes. “How do you feel about the environment?” 

Monty blinked a few times. “Uh, save the polar bears, and all that jazz,” he answered. “Stop cutting down trees. I don’t know. It’s early.”

Miller laughed a little. “What about water conservation?” he asked. 

Monty froze. Miller wondered if it was too far, or if Monty didn’t get it, or what, but Monty was smart and Miller knew that. Monty moved a little, lowering his hand from his face before shrugging one of his shoulders slightly. 

“You know what they say,” Monty said. “Save water, shower together.” 

Miller couldn’t stop the grin that grew on his face. “That’s what I was thinking,” he said. 

Monty grinned too. Then he looked away, almost confused, and then back at Monty. He lowered his shower carrier to the ground and then stepped in Miller’s direction, grabbing his shirt and tugging him down toward him. Miller met him halfway, their lips crashing together eagerly and sloppily. 

“Your alarm off?” Miller murmured against Monty’s mouth who nodded in confirmation. “Don’t want an audience.”

Monty let out a wild laugh and Miller’s grin was infinite as they both quickly rid themselves of their clothes.

He knew early showers had their benefits. 

**Author's Note:**

> a request from Swishywillow my love and my light - hope you liked it lovely! <3


End file.
